


Collect $200 salary as you pass go

by What_The_Earth



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, F/M, Matchmaking, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Earth/pseuds/What_The_Earth
Summary: Matchmaking and Monopoly. What could go wrong?(or how Margaery Tyrell plotted to get Theon Greyjoy and her best friend Sansa Stark together all under the guise of board game night)





	Collect $200 salary as you pass go

The Stark family were as thick as thieves. A day wouldn't go by when there wasn't at least one stark family member popping up and commandeering their house. They would, of course, see each other at the ‘stark family Sunday brunch’, Margaery always liked to tease that the only thing separating them from the Brady bunch was better hair.

Arya would come over for breakfast and steal their cereal (Margaery had now taken to buying four boxes of coco pops just to keep up with demand), he would find Jon crashing on his couch after a night of broody drinking, Theon was much the same but he wouldn't start quoting Edgar Allan Poe while piss drunk.

though, hearing Jon shout “ Quoth the Raven ‘Nevermore’” while squawking as a bird did make for good blackmail material it was still fairly annoying at three am.

Rickon would turn up to take over his x-box or switch with Lyanna Mormont while Bran would come over and gossip. 

Nobody knew how he was always the first to find out everything, he even knew that Margaery was pregnant before she did. It made for quite an awkward Sunday brunch as his wife had made herself a mimosa when bran from the far side of the table ominously said “I wouldn't do that if I were you… it's not good for the baby.”

Margaery was still a bit peeved about it, and since she can’t do her usual cocktail parties she had taken to having game night- which Bran was notably absent for(she didn't want him to reveal the babies gender and she wasn't taking any chances). 

* * *

Which brings them to now.

Theon, Sansa, Arya, Gendry and Jon had been invited over for a few games of UNO, and monopoly.

His wife was rushing about the house cleaning and setting up their living room with bowls of salsa, crisps, and for some reason a wide assortment of pies and lemon cakes.

“Honey, why are you fluttering about? We're only having the usual over we’re not expecting the queen.” he put his arms around her from behind, with his head resting on hers and his hands cradling her bump. 

She melted into his arms and released a sigh, “everything needs to be perfect for tonight, ive decided that Sansa and theon have to realise their head over heels for each other. I love Sansa but if I hear her wistfully sigh over Theon one more time I will lock them in a cupboard.” she paused making guacamole in thought “that's not a half-bad plan, do you think the pantry would do?”

Reaching for her hand he spun her around to face him. Her gorgeous brown curls were in a haphazard bun with wisps framing her face, she had traces of flour decorating her cheeks and Robb felt unbelievably lucky to have her in his life.

“I don't think it's your best matchmaking idea love.”

Nodding, she added, “No. my best was obviously Gendry and Arya but continue.”

“Well, I was going to say you and me but okay. I’ve seen Sansas heartbroken so many times I don't know if I could bear to see my brother in all but name be the cause of that.” 

He knew he could trust theon to take care of her, he had grown up with Theon as he grew out of his self-destructive ways and he did have to admit, they did make each other happier. He wasn't gonna be an asshole older brother threatening theon because he knew Arya would do that for him (and would scare theon a lot more than he could).

“That's why tonight we are playing monopoly”

“Huh?”

Margaery's face lit up with a devious smile, “a game that tears families apart-so we know they will be together through thick and thin. And, instead of being frustrated they will only be  _ sexually frustrated _ ”

_ Ding dong _

That’s Sansa. She's the only one who will at least ring the doorbell before barging in.

“Hiya! Are we the first ones to arrive” Sansa came strolling into the kitchen, going over to hug Margaery followed by Arya and Gendry.

Arya hopped up onto the counter, grabbing the bag of Doritos and began digging into the guacamole. He swatted her hands away and shooed her and Gendry into the living room- Arya grumbling the entire time.

He knew Margaery wanted a moment alone with Sansa to mention theon and get the ball rolling.

Arya was happily munching on crisps, with her legs thrown over Gendrys lap.  _ yeah, he could see why Margaery thought that this was her crowning match.  _

Jon came in next, sat down promptly on the sofa and started shuffling the Uno cards. 

Following him was theon whose first words that came out of his mouth was “wheres Sansa?”. Robb felt his mouth quirk into a self-satisfied smirk  _ yeah this was going to be too easy. _

* * *

Three hours, five games of Uno and Two hours into Monopoly things were proving to not be as easy as he presumed.

Arya had been caught out cheating after she flung her arms in the air to celebrate winning and all her cards went flying out from her hoodie. 

Margaery had started crying when she had to pick up 12 cards (he argued on her behalf that it was against the rules but gods Jon was ferocious when it came to the rules and since they were playing house rules anything goes).

Gendry gracefully lost 3 out of the 5 games- Jon lost the other 2 and was still sulking), and eventually they were on to monopoly.

_ All hell broke loose _

He found himself accusing his Jon of stealing $200 from his pile that  _ he should  _ **_still_ ** _ have from passing go.  _ Margaery was sitting pretty (as always) as had almost all of Mayfair and with hotels on all of her properties. Arya coincidentally was cursing her out every chance she got since she was being bled dry by Margaery after landing on her property for six times in a row.

Theon was still probably stuck in jail and Gendry was currently dissecting the rule book like he was back in biology cutting open a frog all to determine how much money Arya owed for landing on Park Place.

The arguing had reached a fever pitch when he finally noticed Margaery's intense stare upon him. Her eyes were wide and with a Chesire grin she looked like the cat that got the cream and he finally realised that Sansa and Theon weren't there. 

“I'm going to get more dip” Margaery stood up suddenly and walked out of the living room, making eyes at him so he knew to follow. Nobody else seemed to notice or care as Jon started shouting about _ what does free parking even mean?! _

Walking out into the corridor he found an over the moon Margaery blocking the door to the kitchen. 

“You can't go in” he could even hear her smile.

“Why not?”

“Well, she's showing him her community chest if you know what I mean…” giggles were breaking out but she attempted to keep her composure “they're Maryle-boning”.

As much as he supported them dating he was very much not interested in seeing ANY OF THAT, “Oh god I don't want to know. Our food is there!”

Margaery threw her arms over his shoulders and whispered into his ear “I’ll let you stay in my penny lane” and winked at him.

Well, it's not like anyone is going to miss them while they're arguing and proceeded to let Margaery lead him into their room. 

_ It was a good board game night all in all. _

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my new Tumblr fro my writing! If you want to send me any prompts or ask about Letters to Winterfell feel free to ask me at graceful-defender-of-paris


End file.
